Me gusta pero hagamos de cuenta que no
by Ruby P. Black
Summary: A veces, Shaoran no puede dejar de mirarla. Es como si fuera algo hipnótico... pero detesta decir lo que piensa o siente, en especial a sus amigos. Se burlarían de él si se enteraran que quiere abrazarla, fuerte, sólo para sentir el calor de su cuerpo pequeño...


**Me gusta pero hagamos de cuenta que no**

Por Ruby P. Black

Era uno de los días más calurosos de verano. El sol ardía en su punto más alto pero el equipo de Basquetball había decidido salir afuera en lugar de asarse dentro de la cancha. Ahora que el aire acondicionado estaba en reparación. De todas formas, hacía menos calor en la sombra, así que allí se había sentado todos, formando un montón casi del mismo color.

Y no es que sólo fuera el hecho de que el aire no estaba funcionando. Sino que el equipo de porristas estaba practicando afuera. Y todos sabían cómo les gustaban los entrenamientos de las chicas.

− "Así me gusta. Esa es mi novia, la de las mejores piernas" – fue el primer comentario que se escuchó luego de un silencio prolongado. Yamazaki, con su aspecto misterioso, sus ojos casi entrecerrados, miró a sus amigos y sonrió. El sudor le caía lentamente por el costado del rostro.

− "La verdad yo creo que Kamiya está mejor" – comentó el más bajo del grupo, que era el base del equipo, con una actitud reflexiva. – "Mejores curvas"

− "¿Estás mirando las curvas de mi novia?"

− "¡Uh Kiyosato te recomiendo que corras!" – exclamó Eriol conteniendo una risa y los demás se le unieron.

Eriol era el capitán del equipo, por ende, aquellos que no eran sus amigos tenían que reírse cuando él lo hacía. Esa era la forma en que se mantenía el equilibrio en ese competitivo equipo.

El muchacho de rasgos ingleses y tez pálida sonrió más al ver a sus dos amigos correr por el patio. Yamazaki no era un tipo celoso, estaba claro que no le iba a golpear ni nada parecido. No recordaba alguna vez que se hubiese agarrado con alguno por Chiharu. Y no es que no fuera bonita. Sino que estaba demasiado seguro de su novia.

Miró a su derecha y vio a su mejor amigo, quien tenía el rostro concentrado mirando las prácticas.

Sí, eran bellas y usaban faldas. Pero ya no tenían catorce años como para comportarse así. ¿O sí?

Entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente y los labios se le curvaron en una leve sonrisa.

− "¿Qué miras Shaoran?"

El aludido dio un brinco en el lugar y giró tan rápido el cuello que le pareció oír un crujido. _"Pobre Shaoran no sabe disimular"_

− "Yo pensaba que no te interesaban las porristas"

− "Y no me interesan, Eriol, no sé por qué piensas lo contrario" – dijo con su habitual tono serio. Los ojos color miel decían a gritos: "¡No me fastidies Hirakizawa o me meteré con Daidouji!" Así que el inglés hizo lo mejor y se quedó callado sin dejar de sonreír maliciosamente.

Por supuesto que no le interesaban las insípidas porristas. Casi todas iguales. Con esa alegría que le provocaba nauseas; porque no era un sentimiento genuino sino algo que parecía ensayado como todas sus rutinas.

− "¡Adiós chicos, que tengan buenas tardes!"

Excepto ella.

Y debió imaginarlo, porque siempre hay una excepción. Pero nunca se imaginó que justo él sería quien se la toparía.

La miró pasar frente a él y cerró los ojos instintivamente sintiendo como su aroma le llenaba por completo. Le recordó una vez que había salido tarde de la práctica de basquetball y se la encontró camino a su casa. Shaoran estaba temblando por culpa del gélido hálito que tocaba su cuerpo. _"¡Toma! Sé que odias el frío"_ Ella había extendido la bufanda verde con esa sonrisa tan genuina y tan real que se quedó mirándola con la boca abierta unos minutos antes de darse cuenta qué sucedía.

Hasta que la tomó y se la colocó alrededor del cuello intentando en vano de ocultar el rubor que le había teñido las mejillas. ¡Se había ruborizado como una niña!

"_Que tengas una bonita noche, Shaoran… lo siento, Li"_

Y ese descuido había sido tan delicado que su corazón había despegado. Como un loco.

Le gustaba Kinomoto.

− "¿Te gusta Kinomoto?" – parpadeó confuso de que su conciencia hablase en voz alta y entonces vio a Eriol mirarle fijamente con esa cara de "yo sé algo que estás ocultando"

− "Callate, Eriol" – farfulló poniéndose de pie y corriendo fuera del colegio con su bolso al hombro.

A lo lejos divisó la menuda figura de la castaña que se alejaba.

Aspiró profundo, y volvió a soltar el aire. Era demasiado pronto, casi precipitado, para ir decirle: "¡Tú me gustas mucho!" Así que tenía que conformarse con seguirla o encontrarla de casualidad para charlar unos escasos minutos.

− "¿Li? ¿Qué haces ahí atrás? ¿Vienes?"

Se perdió en su sonrisa amable. Como si lo supiera todo. Como si supiera que él…

Sakura era demasiado despistada para eso.

Pero a él le gustaba, aunque era mejor hacer de cuenta que no. Que no había caído ante la cautivante sonrisa y los intensos ojos verdes de esa muchachita que le esperaba a unos pocos metros.

Fin

Últimamente mis fics son un tanto inconclusos. Son casi de momentos exactos en el tiempo, pero ya van a ver que pronto va a haber algo más desarrollado. O, al menos, eso planeo.

Espero les haya gustado.

Gracias por tanto cariño

Ruby.


End file.
